Guerra de Religiones
by Gloomy-style
Summary: Stan Kyle Gary muchos problemas. Va a terminar como un STYLE. STYLE,BUNNY STARY? y mas XD.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1- Judios,mormones,vomito.

"PROYECTO!!!!".-Esa era la palabra que Stan Marsh temia mas que a alguna otra. Claro, se podia enfrentar a un ejercito de jugadores de futbol americano, era el jugador estrella de la prepa. Era el mas popular, el mas guapo, el mas atletico era simplemente el mejor chico de todos; solo tenia un problema , bueno hasta ahora solo tenia uno, no era bueno en los proyectos, no era , como se dice, no era , bueno su coeficiente intelectual no era muy alto.

"Stanley algun problema con el proyecto".-Le reclamo la señora Garrison.

"aah umm no, no es nada".-Despues de todo habia gritado al oir la palabra proyecto.

"Eso crei".-El sarcasmo dela profesora gay era notable.

"Ahora armen sus equipos, equipos de tres porfavor".-Concluyo la maestra mientras se acomodaba para leer una revista.-"Ahh y Stanley, Gary Harrison estara en tu equipo."

"Gary?".-Replico Stan.

Gary Harriso. Rubio, guapo, de unos 1.75 m, inteligente, siempre sonriente,un poco atletico. Tenia lo suficiente para ser popular pero no lo era ¿por? sencillamente por ser mormon. El ser mormon incluia ciertas reglas irrompibles, demaciadas inhibiciones para un ser humano al menos mas que ser judio.

"Gary Harrison".- Dijo el chico rubio mientras le extendia la mano a Stan.-"Tu debes ser Stan Marsh cierto?".-

"Ahh si".-Le dio la mano. Se estrecharon la mano en forma de saludo.-"Y por cierto como sabes mi nombre?!".-

"Bueno supongo que he oido mucho de ti".-

"Cof cof".-Kyle tocio,mas bien reclamaba atencion.

"Ahh hola tu debes ser Kyle Broflovski verdad".-

"ahh sii".-

Kyle era tambien uno de los chicos mas en boca de todos.

"Bien entonces supongo que estare en el equipo de Stan".-Declaro Gary

"Y de Kyle".-menciono Stan mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su amigo(abrazo de amigos segun Stan).

"Ah lo lamento Kenny pero supongo que nuestro equipo ya esta comple..".-El chico de cabellos rojos no logro terminar de hablar.

* * *

Al parecer Kenneth McCormick ya habia encontrado un equipo. Se sentia tan jodido por haber dejado plantados a Kyle y a Stan , pero no podia rechazar tan tentadora oferta ;segun el; por parte de Butters.

Vaya , despues de todo Kenny se sentia bien a lado de Butters. Como decirlo? mmm pues digamos ,Kyle y Stan eran super mejores amigos por lo que el y Cartman se quedaban en segundo plano. Es por eso que el rubio pasaba mas tiempo con Butters.

Asi que Butters y Kenny formaban un equipo bueno, junto con Cartman que insistio en que lo integren en su equipo, debido a que Wendy lo rechazo un sin fin de veces.

"Bien chicos el proyecto consistira e hacer una maqueta de alguna de las maravillas del mundo".-

Cada chico siguio con lo suyo, despues de todo no le habian tenido respeto ala señora Garrison desde su cambio de sexo. Stan Marsh era el unico que ponia atencion , por mas raro que parezca, no queria reprobar , ya no mas. Apuntaba como loco lo que la profesora decia, parecia mas histerico que Tweek en una montaña apunto de derrumbarse. Parecia como si no hubiera ido al baño en un mes o mas.

"_Apuntes, apuntes, apuntes, no reprobar, apuntes, apuntes, no reprobar, blablabla, el partido de el viernes, ya basta Stan concentrate, Wendy, CONCENTRATE!, CARAJO!, mi perro es gay,proyecto!, Kyle ¿Kyle?, PROYECTO!,espera un momento, estas pensando en Kyle,KY.- _Por lo que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Casi toda la escuela sabia por lo que Stan vomitaba. Le pasaba siemre con Wendy, pero ultimamente no vomita con Wendy, vomitaba con Kyle(?) pero ni el ni Kyle se percataban de esto.

"Stan estas bien??".-

"AHHHH uhhmm si no es nada , no te preocupes Kyle".-Y solto una risa nerviosa.-_"Que carajo estaba pensando en Kyle!! hiba a vomitar por Kyle???.-_

Y asi pasaron las horas, matematicas, español, ciencias sociales, geometria, lenguaje, trigonometria, Stan y sus peleas mentales, ganas de vomitar, hasta la hora de la salida.

"_Por fin la bendita hora de salida, a solo unos segundos unos minimos segundos".-Stan ya estaba preparado para cuando el timbre sonara, salir disparado sin dudarlo._

"RIIIIING".- (que campana mas chafa ¬¬)

"YEEEYY".- un tremendo grito se escucho desde el asiento de Stan, al mismo tiempo que este se paraba y hacia una pose de victoria.

Todas las miradas se posaron en aquel chico.

Guardo sus libros, su lapiz, sus lapiceros, le devolvio su borrador a Kyle. Guardo todo y salio disparado. Bueno en realidad se detuvo a medio camino debido aque una mano lo sujeto de su mochila.

"Stan que haremos con lo de la maqueta?".- menciono Kyle.

"Ahh bien mañana a mi casa despues de la escuela".-Y desaparecio en una nube de polvo provocada por la velocidad en la que corria.

"Bien creo que esta estreñido".-Agrego Cartman.

* * *

Stan salio disparado de la escuela. La verdad ni siquiera sabia por que se fue asi. Tan rapido que no se dio cuenta de que habia dejado a Kyle ahi parado como un tonto. Llego a su casa se aplasto en su cama ,mirando el techo, en eso recordo a Kyle, recordo que habia dejado a su amigo, perdon a sus amigos.

Asi que saco su movil y escribio un mensaje de texto.

Kyle, Cartman, Kenny , se quedaron parados ahi sin saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

"Biip,Biip".- Se escucho el movil de Kyle.

"Un mensaje de Stan".-

"_Lo siento, paso algo,jejejej XD ,bueno en realidad mi estomago no sirve._

_Jajaja recuerda, mañana a mi casa. Recuerdaselo a Gary. :D bueno adios me despides de los demas."_

"Ves , te lo dije, esta estreñido".- Repitio Cartman.

* * *

Mientras en casa de Stan. Mirando el techo, sin preocupaciones. Recordo a Kyle y sus inmensas ganas de vomitar regresaron. Y sintio un tremendo dolor en el estomago.

"Auch, creo que estoy estreñido".-

Y corrio al baño.

* * *

**Fin del 1er Capitulo :D **

**jajaja Cartman tenia razon XD.**

**Reviews?? :3**

**espero que les haya gustado XD .**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. Que bonita alfombra!.

"Jajaja Stan si que estas jodido!!".-

"Callate Cartman, lo se".-

"Mira que en realidad estabas estreñido y tuviste que que que usar un sopositorio???!!!!!".-Cartman lloraba de tanto reirse.-"Jajaja no me jodas JAJAJAJ!".-

"Cartman eres un jodido hijo de puta! ¿A que si Kyle?!.-

"Phhh JAJAJAJA Stan es una broma verdad".-Respondio el judio.

"_Jodidos todos, malditos hijos de puta!!.-_Penso el pelinegro, mientras se alejaba enojado de sus dos "amigos".

Hiba pensando en lo irritantes que podrian ser sus amigos en momentos como ese, estaba tan molesto, maldecia a cualquiera que se metia en su camino, incluso insulto a Craig Tucker. Empujaba a todos, no importaba quien era. Entonces, tropezo con alguien, quedando e una posicion comprometedora (Stan arriba de cierto chico) para su suerte en ese momento no habia nadie por los alrededores. Aun asi era una situacion muy penosa.

"G-G-GARY!!!".-Grito un nerviosisimo Stan.

"Jaja hola Stan".- Respondio un tranquilo Gary.

Al parecer a cierto mormon no le importaba la posicion en la que se encontraba, mas bien, se podria decir que se notaba que en realidad le gustaba. La felicidad y la sensacion de insitar a Stan invadian al rubio.

Gary se acercaba salvaje y rapidamente a la cara del chico. Sostuvo tiernamente las mejillas de este. Mientras acercaba su cara a la de Stan. Este, al sentir el contacto de las manos de Gary en sus mejillas y al ver la cara de Gary tan cerca de la de el, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Un gemido que fue una melodia de victoria para Gary. Mientras que Stan estaba completamente aterrado y nervioso ante tal accion.

Y asi seguian, los dos en el suelo, Stan encima de Gary, apunto de besarse. Hasta que una sombra aparecio tras ellos.

"Ehh parece que interrumpo algo.".-Declaro sarcasticamente aquella sombra.

Stan se levanto de golpe al oir una voz muy conocida para el. Mientras que Gary hizo una mueca de reproche y se levanto lentamente.

"K-K-KYLE!! P-pero esto n-no-no es lo que piensas!.- Trato de excusarce el Marsh.

"Ohh! valla miren pero si es Kyle, eres muy oportuno".- Esbozo sarcasticamete Gary.

"Pero que coño dices, no interrumpo algo o si?.-Mas sarcasmo de parte del Broflovski.

"No, no interrumpes nada, no es que hubieras interrumpido una escena romantica ni nada por el estilo".- Respuesta sarcastica por parte del Harrison.

"Ahh eso crei.".-sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo, parecia que estaban echos de sarcasmo.

La tension se sentia en el aire. Kyle y Gary estaban a punto de putearse y Stan no entendia nada, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que se putearian por el.

"GRRRR".- El estomago de Stan sono, su vagina no servia.

Claro, desde su terrible estreñimiento de dos dias y su aventura con el supositorio. Si, el estreñimiento se le curo pero le causo una terrible diarrea. Ahora su problema no era el estreñimiento sino la diarrea.

Kyle y Gary seguian con sus bronca, pero cierto chico habia huido hacia el baño.

"_Carajo, sabia que no era buena idea eso del supositorio".-_Penso..-_"Pero no, le tuve que hacer caso a la señorita: un supositorio te curara el estreñimiento".-_

"Maldita Shelly!!!".-Grito y entro rapidamente al baño.

* * *

Habia llegado tarde a clases, entro media hora despues. Primero, un aburrido sermon de parte de la señora Garrison, para despues sentarse en el mismo lugar de siempre, era un buen lugar,segun el, a su izquierda Kyle, a su derecha Cartman, tras el Kenny. Que suerte tener a tus mejores amigos cerca, pero no para Stan Marsh, al parecer la suerte no le favorecia ya que cierto chico llamado Clyde Donovan falto a clases y su lugar lo ocupo cierto chico, Gary Harrison.

Para rematarlo Kyle y Gary eran unos tremendos hijos de puta cuando estaban los dos juntos, no se soportaban ni en sueños, ¿y todo por? por Stan Marsh.

El pelinegro volteo a donde Kyle se encontraba, lo miro y sonrio. Era cierto, Kyle seguia molesto, pero tambien era cierto que era imposible molestarse con Stanley Marsh, su mejor amigo desde el kinder, y menos cuando el pelinegro le dedicaba su sonrisa mas ecantadora. La cual,segun Kyle era una sonrisa muy provocativa.

Kyle lo saludo con la mano y escribio en un papelito que a continuacion le tiraria a Stan.

"_Que carajo fue eso de en la mañana con Gary???".-_Eso decia el papelito.

Marsh sonrio y respodio.

"_JAJA si no te conociera diria que estas celoso".-_

_"Entonces no me conoces".-_

_"????".-_

_"Pero y que coño paso?".-_

_"Pues me tropeze y bueno Gary estaba por ahi y en fin JAJA digamos ue gracias a Gary no me lastime tanto".-_

_"Perdonado".-_

El chico del pompom rojo puso cara de confusion y luego asintio.

"_Perdonado?? a que carajo se refiere??!".- Se pregunto._

El chico se dio cuenta de ue a Kyle no le simpatizaba Gary, asi que el resto del dia trato de evitar a Gary. Por mas que lo evitaba, Gary lo buscaba y ponia cualquier pretexto para tener cualquier contacto fisico con Stan, desde un simple roze hasta un abrazo o jugar con su cabello.

Llego la hora de salida, era el dia en que harian el proyecto en casa de Stan.

El chico trago saliba. Se preparaba para una tarde agitada.

* * *

Estaban en casa de Stan, con el 50% de la maqueta terminada.

Todo estaba tranquilo, Harrison y Broflovski no habian peleado en toda la tarde, solo unos cuantos choques y sarcasmos de su parte y un ambiente muy muy tenso. Stan rogaba a dios por que el resto del dia transcurriera tranquilo. En una situacion asi Cartman responderia :"Me partes las bolas Stan".

En realidad rogabas demasiado Stanley Marsh.

"Mjhh mhjj".-Gary reclamo.

El rubio media un pedazo de madera que anteriormente habia sido cortado por Kyle.

"Dije que las medidas eran de 10x15, Kyle.-Reclamo el rubio.-"Si o no?.-

"Y esas son exactamente las medidas de ese pedazo de madera".- Respondio Kyle.

"No, no lo creo, segun esta regla, las medidas son.... 10x14".-

"No me jodas Gary".-

"Va-vamos chicos, que importa".- Irrumpio Stan.

"Gary, no creo haber medido mal. Yo jamas me equivocaria".-

"Jaja pues no parece ser asi, te has equivocado.".-

"Ch-chicos vamos, tranquilisence".-Dijo nervioso el chico de cabello negro.-"_Dios, eres un maldito".-Penso._

Para cuando se dio cuenta Kyle estaba parado enfrente de Gary, sosteniendolo del cuello de la playera. Y Gary apunto de soltarle un puñetazo en su cara.

"CHICOS YA BASTA!!!".-

Los dos se paralizaron al oir a su amigo gritar. Se soltaron y se empujaron mutuamente.

"Stan, dile a Gary que yo tengo razon".-

"K-Kyle?".-

"Stan, dile a Kyle que yo no me equivoco cuando mido".-

"Ga-Gary?.-

"DISELO!!!!".-

"Yo-yo chicos y-yo yo no...".-

"Stan ponlo asi, tu, Kyle y yo estamos en un barco y repentinamente el barco se hunde y tienes que elegir entre el jodido judio de Kyle y Gary un buen mormon. A quien escogerias??".-

"Y-yo chicos, no bromeen con esto, vamos continuemos es trabajo".-Stan evadia el tema para no hacer mas grande el problema.

"Stan, tu y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde el kinder. no?".- Interrogo Kyle.

"Pues si, desde el kinder".- esbozo.

"Y no vas a dejar que un estupido mormon llegue y nos separe cierto?".-

El chico no respondio, se quedo paralizado, no sabia la respuesta. Por un lado queria que Kyle fuese feliz pero no queria herir a Gary.

"Escoge, a Kyle o a mi. ¿A quien escoges?".- reclamo Garry.

1 minuto, 2 minutos, 3, 4 ,5.

"Y-yo yo yo no, no lo se".-

En realidad si lo sabia, escogeria miles de veces a kyle, pero no queria herir a era bueno, un buen chico, no queria herir a nadien.

Se sintio debil, sus fuerzas enflaquecian, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se quedo de rodillas en el suelo. Mirando al suelo.

"Responde Stan".-

Mirando al suelo, permanecio asi por los proximos 5 minutos. Jamas se hubiese imaginado lo raro que se veia la alfombra de cerca.

"Asi que esta es tu respuesta Stan".- Declaro Kyle, forzandose a no llorar.-"Despues de todo esta es tu respuesta?".-Rompio el llanto.

"_Que bonita alfombra nee?.-_Stan puso toda su atencion en la en un trauma temporal_._ Escucho a su amigo llorar, salio del trance y miro a Kyle, a Gary. Se paro firme, estaba dispuesto a darles una respuesta.

"Yo ya no voy a evadir los problemas, yo quiero que sepan que.....".-

"SALUDA A LA CAMARA STAN!!".-Randy Marsh entro en el momento mas oportuno.

"Amm interrumpo algo".-

Kyle salio corriendo. Cinco minutos despues Gary se retiro.

* * *

**Tachaaan~**

**:) **

**Cap 2 end XDDD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3. El baño es un lugar sagrado.

Al dia siguiente. Stan Marsh llego a la escuela con su, lo que se suponia que era su maqueta.

Despues de la pelea con aquellos dos la maqueta no se termino, por lo que el tuvo que terminarla.

_FLASHBACK-_

_Kyle se fue, Gary se fue, la maqueta quedo en un 50%._

_Como a las 6:30 de la tarde, Stan Marsh se dioun baño y durmio un rato, era demasiado drama para el. Perdio la nocion del tiempo y desperto como a las 11 de la noche. _

_Miro hacia un rincon y vio las bases de lo que se suponia que era una casa. No le dio importancia. Miro su movil._

_1 mensaje._

_"ñañañaña nuestra maqueta es millones de veces mejor que la suya estupidos maricas de mierda_

_-Cartman"_

_"Maqueta?!".- se pregunto._

_Miro de nuevo aquel rincon. _

_"AGHH!!! la maqueta!!!".-_

_FLASHBACK END._

Se paso toda la noche haciendo la maqueta.

Llego cargado con una casa de casi medio metro de largo, estaba estresado, muy estresado. Continuo su camino hasta su lugar. Llego a su destino y avento la maqueta.

"AAGHH!! Que que cuidado con esto, no lo arruines Stan,no esta vez.".-Se reprendio a si mismo.

Kyle llego como si nada, no saludo. Lo mismo con Gary.

Empezaron las clases. La sra. Garrison no llego.

"Staaaan".- Grito una emocionada Wendy al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Stan.

"We-Wendy".-El chico miro por el rabillo del ojo a Kyle, para despues mirar a Gary.

Kyle mantenia su mirada en Stan y Wendy.

"Estupida Wendy".-Pensaron al unisono el pelirrojo y el rubio.

Ambos chicos se sentian morir por tantos celos que les provocava ver a Wendy y a Stan. Kyle tomo la iniciativa, se levanto de su asiento...

"Stan eres un tarado!!!".-Y lo golpeo con su libro mas pesado, con el de"historia de los E.U.A." . Salio corriendo de ahi.

Gary nego con la cabeza y siguio a Kyle.

Todos los presentes apreciaban aquella escena. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Stan no lo creia, se aparto de Wendy, y salio en busca de los chicos.

"_Stan ahora que haz hecho".-_Se reclamaba.

No supo donde buscarlos, busco en todos los rincones de la escuela. Se sientio fatigado, entro a los baños, pero no para hacer sus necesidades, se escondio, no queria saber de nadien.

Se sento en el escusado en posicion fetal, tal que parecia que no habia nadien ahi.

No pudo evitar llorar. Golpeo las puertas del baño, enloquecio, las golpeo tan fuerte que se lastimo los nudillos, le comenzaron a sangrar. Se preguntaba cual habria sido su error esta vez. Se mordio la parte inferior del labio, provocando que tambien esta parte sangre.

Lloraba descotroladamente, no soportaba ver a Kyle llorar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrio. Escucho unas voces que le parecieron familiares.

Era Kyle y.. y Gary!. El primero lloraba , Gary lo tranquilizaba.

"Te odio Stan!".-Dijo Kyle entre llantos.

"Kyle tranquilo,todo estara bien".-

"Tu callate!! Todo esto paso por tu puta culpa!!.-Sentencio el pelirrojo.

Una ligera sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Gary. Stan solo se limito a oir.

"Ky, tu sabes que yo amo a Stan verdad?".-

Stan entro en shock al oir esto.

"Ga-Gary".- Asintio con las cabeza.-"Lo se".

"Pero lo que no sabes es que...".-

"_Que?".- Penso para si mismo Marsh._

"Me gustas".- Aclaro Gary acorralando a Kyle.

Ante tal acto Kyle se sobresalto y Stan sintio que la sangre le hervia, queria madrear a Gary, pero siguio callado.

"A-a a que te refieres?".-

"Mira, mi amor mas grande siempre sera Stanley, pero tu eres interesante,me gustas.".-Le beso el cuello.

Kyle gimio.

Stan sintio una punzada alcorazon al oir esto. Queria morirse. Ya no soportaria mas. En realidad se madrearia a Gary.

"P-pero y-yo yo amo a Stan!".-

El chico se calmo ante estas palabras, lloraba en silencio. (STAN)

"Lo se".-Dijo Gary mientras despojaba a Kyle de su chamarra y seguia besando su cuello.-"Pero ya te dije que me gustas".

"Ahh".-

Gary dirigio su vista hacia el pantalon de Ky. Lo desabrocho. Kyle gimio una vez mas.

Stan no aguanto mas, salio de su escondite para toparse con una imagen que no le agradaba del todo. Un Kyle semidesnudo, Gary encima de el.

La puerta se abrio una vez mas.

* * *

Kenneth McCormick hiba tomado de la mano de Butters, lo llevaba al baño. Kenny estaba desesperado arrastraba a Butters por los pasillos, este se resistia estaba un poco molesto. Debido a que su novio lo saco de la clase de Artes.

"Kenny!! que quieres a-ahora!?".-

"Emm pues veras, yo solo quiero pasar un rato contigo, ya sabes,quiero eso".-Dijo mientras le guiño un ojo.

"E-eso?".-Pregunto el chico con cara que provocaba que Kenny quiera "eso"aun mas.

"Pues yo quiero "eso".-Mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos.

"A-a que te re-refieres?".- Pregunto el ingenuo chico.

"Yoquierosexocontigo".-dijo nerviosamente el rubio mas alto.

"Huh?".-Replico Butters."No-te-he-entendido-nada-".-se burlo.

Llegaron a la entrada del baño. Kenny la abrio.

Y se encontro con la imagen de Kyle/Gary/Stan/Sexo/Trio???

"Carajo nos han ganado!!!".-Grito irritado el McCormick.

"Huh?".-Pregunto el rubio mas uke de todos.

"Y Han hecho un TRIO!!".-La paciencia de Kenneth desaparecio.-"Malditas perras".-

Salio de ahi caminado rapido, jalando a Butters.

"Butters... ¿donde esta Tweek?".-Interrogo a su novio.

"Etto creo que esta en la clase de artes tambien".-

"Vamos por el".-Dijo muy decidido.-"_Esos malditos no van a tener sexo antes que yo".-Penso._

Llegaron al salon de artes. Entraron.

Kenny se dirigio hacia donde Tweek estaba. Paro a Butters a lado de Tweek, para fue su sorpresa al ver que eran demasiado parecidos.

"Si, Tweek eres perfecto!!.".-Aclaro Kenny.-"Tenemos un ganador".-Mientras una sonrisa picara aparecia en su rostro.

La gloria no le duro mucho, se olvido de un pequeñisimo detalle : Craig Tucker...

El susodicho le lanzo un puñetazo a Kenny , este lo evadio. Le enseño su famoso dedo y se aferro a Tweek.

"AGHH De-demasiada presioon T-todos nos miran!!.-

"Que quieres McCormick?!":.-

"Tranquilizate Craig! Bajale a tus huevos ¿no?.-Reto a Craig.

"Que carajo quieres?!".-

"Te vengo a hacer una propuesta".-

"Ahh si y a mi que me importas tu??".-

"cofsexocofcofsexocof".-Trato de disimular Kenny.

Al oir esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras, la actitud de Craig cambio de inmediato.

"Cuenta!Cuenta".-Insistio.

Kenny le explico todo a Craig, desde lo de Butters y el hasta su pensamiento de un trio o un cuarteto.

Craig se nego rotundamente. No por que no quisiera, sino que por que no queria compartir a Tweek, a su Tweek. Solo el podia tocar a Tweek.

"P-pero Craig porfavor!".- Rogo.

"YA deja de joder te dije que NO!".-mientras se aferraba mas a su Tweek.

Se rindio, sabia que era inutil, Craig jamas aceptaria compartir a Tweek, asi como el no aceptaria compartir a su Butters.

"Bueno Butters creo que solo seremos tu y yo".-Finalizo.

"Es me-mejor si solo somos nosot-tros.... A-asi se disfruta mejor".-

Los ojos de Kenny se iluminaron.

"_Gracias Dios".-_

* * *

**Cap 3 fin :3**

**LOL **


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4. .....................................................

Stan Marsh se encontraba en su habitacion, en una obscura habitacion; se encontraba acostado boca arriba, cubierto por una colcha. Ya habia pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con su amigo judio y el mormon. Una semana en la que no habia ido a la escuela, simplemente no tenia ganas, no queria, no se sentia bien. Sus padres se percataron de esto, pero pensaron que solamente era una etapa de rebeldia o cosa parecida.

Una semana que habia pasado aislado del exterior, se habia perdido dos partidos del equipo de futbol del cual era capitan, dos examenes, y miles de despampanantes aventuras con sus amigos.

En ese momento no le importaba nada, simplemente su mente estaba en blanco (cuando no?), no podia evitar setirse ¿frustado?, ¿engañado? , no lo sabia.

Era viernes y no se habia presentado a la escuela, ni siquiera habia bajado a desayunar, almorzar o cenar, no revisaba su movil, no le importaban las noticias, ni le importaba que su equipo de futbol llegase a las finales estatales. Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente.

"TOC TOC".-

"Stan , hijo tienes visita".- se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

La puerta se habrio lentamente. Parados frente a esta se encontraba su madre y .....Kyle.

"Vamos, entra. Yo ire a ver la comida.".-

"Ahh si-si".-Dijo nerviosamente el chico.

La puerta se cerro. El cuarto de nuevo se encontraba obscuro. Kyle se dirigio firmemente hasta donde un dormido Stan se encontraba. Se paro frante a el, con la mirada agachada.

Silencio incomodo.

"Stan, te ves tan lindo cuando estas calmado".-susurro.-"Pero te odio.-

"Ahh si, ya lo sabia".-Respondio en un susurro Stan.-"Y por que me odias???"

"KYAAAA!!!".-Grito Kyle mientras ponia una cara de miedo.-E-estas despierto!.-

"Tu que crees".-Contesto con cierta arrogancia.

Esto provoco el enojo de su super mejor amigo, asi que Kyle invadio el espacio personal de Stan quedando el primero encima del ultimo, lo tomo del cuello de su pijama.

"Stan tu no eres asi, tu no eres el Stan del que me enamore".-Dijo Kyle con cierto enojo.

"Pues entonces no soy el indicado".-

"NO!, no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por lo que dije".-

"Ja".-Se burlo.-"No estoy molesto"

"No estas molesto por que me gustes?"-

"No".-contesto.-"ciertamente no me molesta que te guste Kyle, de hecho eso me gusta. No me molestas, no me molesta que me ames, no me molesta lo que digan los demas, lo que si me molesta es que digas que te guste y te estes dando con Gary".-Reclamo calmadamente.

"Entonces no te molestara esto".-

Se abalanzo hacia el, lo tomo de los cachetes, lo beso.....Despues de todo estaban tan cerca desde un principio. Era un beso calido y lindo, que se convirtio en uno apasionado y salvaje.

Pronto, bajo a su cuello, lo beso dejandole unas pequeñas marcas moradas.

"Ahh Ky-Kyle que- que haces?!".-Respondio entre gemidos.

"Te gusta?".-

"KY-Kyle! es-esto no puede ser, somos hombres, digo..... no es bueno...".-Replico.-"Ahh".-Gimio una vez mas al sentir a su amigo tan cerca de el.

"No , no te gusta?.-

"KYle, yo , yo no , no estoy seguro..".-

"Ohh vamos, yo crei que lo disfrutabas".-

"Kyle, esto, no no me gusta, eres un ....".-

Kyle lo interrumpio con un beso. Mientras una de sus manos se ubicaba en la intimidad del pelinegro.

"Ohh pero que pasa aqui, al parecer a esta parte si le gusta".- Y tenia razon , debido a que el miembro de su amigo estaba demasiado excitado.-"No me mientas Stan.".-

"Ahhh".-Stan no pudo hacer mas que soltar un gemido y arquear la espalda ante la accion de su pelirrojo amigo.-"Ahh".

"Ves, te dije que lo disfrutabas".-

Despojo a su amigo peliegro de su pijama, lo dejo completamente despues despojarse de sus ropas el mismo.

"Stan, estas mas bueno de lo que me imaginaba".-Al parecer demasiado ejercicio al fin daba frutos.

"K-kyle".-

"Ya veo por que eres muy popular".-

Coloco a su amigo boca abajo, el encima del pelinegro y comenzo con la faena. Empezo a embestir a su amigo. Empezo despacio.

"AHH, Ahh Kyle ".-esbozo al sentir el mas minimo contacto del sexo de su amigo con su parte trasera.

Mientras Kyle aumentaba mas el ritmo, Stan se aferraba mas a las sabanas de su cama. Se forsaba para no gritar, despues de todo no queria que sus padres y Shelly los escuchasen o peor aun, los descubriesen en esa situacion, pero fue inutil no gemir, ya que Kyle lo sujetaba de las caderas, lo tenia pegado a su cuerpo, el pelirrojo aumentaba cada vez mas el ritmo de la penetracion lo que provocaba que Stan gritase de placer cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

"Kyle, duele".-

"No, no te duele,no te dolera".-

"Ky-Kyle".-Esbozo el chico.-"Ahh"

"Te dije que no te doleria mas".-

Y asi siguieron un buen rato. En ese momento Kyle se habia apoderado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

"Ky-kyle, me corro".-

"HUUHH?? No, espera , ya mero, aguntate".-

"Lo,lo siento pero ya no puedo mas".-

"Si, espera solo lo saco y ya".-

"Ahh".-Stan gimio al sentir a Kyle en su interior

"Bien, ya esta, esta fuera".-

"AHH!".- Gimio aun mas al sentir el miembro de su amigo salir de manera tan repentina.

Y, Stan se corrio..........

La faena dio fin. Kyle se vistio completamente, Stan se quedo con el torso desnudo.

Penso que todo habia acabado, que Kyle estaria satisfecho y se marcharia. Que lo dejaria descansar y solo se iria tranquilamente, sin esperar nada, sin hacer nada mas, sin tocarlo una vez mas. Pero claro, sus pensamientos eran erroneos.

Kyle se acerco a Stan una vez mas, lo acorralo en una esquina.

Le empezo a besar de nuevo el cuello a lo que Stan respondia con boca de Kyle bajaba cada vez mas, hacia un lugar en especifico. Si, a ese lugar que hasta para Wendy era una parte que desconocia de Stan. Pero no para Kyle, no mas, por que ese dia por fin lo habia visto, lo provo , devoro todas y cada una de las partes del joven Marsh.

Dejo sus marcas en la mayoria del cuerpo de Stanley. Y si, si que le dolia al pelinegro, pero no queria parar, se dejo llevar por aquel chico de cabellos rojos que habia considerado su mejor amigo durante muchos años. Sin duda , todo cambiaria desde aquel dia.

Hasta que la boca de Kyle, llego a la parte de Stan que todas las chicas de South Park deseaban provar; desde las mas jovenes hasta las ancianas, incluso Kyle habia escuchado a su madre hablar de este lugar tan preciado de Stanley ( si, la madre de Kyle es una Puta ¬¬), al principio esto lo horrorizo pero despues comprendio que era innevitable no hablar de la intimidad de su amigo. Era obvio, ¿Como era posible que un chico tan deseado como Stan Marsh aun sea virgen?.En ese momento se hizo la promesa de que la primera vez, de que la virginidad de Stan seria para el, no le importaba si se la quitaba a la fuerza o no. Solo lo queria para el.

Llego al sexo de su amigo, le bajo el cierre, introdujo una de sus manos hacia el interior del pantalon de su amigo. Lo sintio de nuevo, Stan tenia una nueva ereccion.

"AHH!".-

"Al parecer aun no estas satisfecho".-

"KYLE!! Para y-ya Ahh".-

"No".- fue su unica respuesta, tomo el miembro del Marsh y lo introdujo en su boca.

Stan estaba alterado, gemia de nuevo, parecia una maquina de gemidos. No paraba de gemir debido a tanto placer que su amigo le daba.

Kyle comenzo a chupar delicadamente el endurecido miembro de su amigo.

"Kyle, me vengo!!".- Advirtio el chico pelinegro.

"Pueg cuantag veges ge juejes jorrer en jun dija jombrhe (pues cuantas veces te puedes correr en un dia hombre)".- Respondio el chico judio aun con el miembro de su amigo en su boca.

"TOC TOC!".-

"Kyle, es tu madre!".-Se escucho desde afuera.-"Te espera abajo".-

"Maldita PUTA!, momento mas oportuno para venir a buscarme".- exclamo Kyle.-"ESPERA!".-

"Ky-kyle, no hagas enfadar a tu madre".-

"No, aun no termino.".-

Siguio jugando un rato mas con su amigo, hasta que Stan se desmayo. Kyle lo dejo recostado en su cama y bajo a encontrarse con su emputada madre.

* * *

**Fin del cap 4 :D**

**-__- qe titulo es ese??? **

**Aww debo ser sincera.... me dio penita escribir esto :S **

**buahahahahaha pero lo queria escribir Buahahahaha (Llora desesperadamente)**

**Buahahahaha no me maten D:**

**Qe pena :x**

**ENJOY ._. ?**

***NOTA: Kyle fue el seme por qe Stan estaba enfermito :l y aun asi Ky abuso de el WAAA!**

**Y si, la madre de Kyle es una puta cuando se lo propone :S**

**Y NO, no tengo Word ;_; por eso no le pongo los putos acentos y ademas me da flojera :S (PERDON POR ESO U_U).**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5. Mi bufanda es Roja!.......Pero la odio.

Se levanto de su cama , era sabado, se percato de que su reloj marcaba las 6:30 a.m.

Pero si era sabado, ¿por que despertarse a esa hora? Bueno, es que saldria de pesca con su padre y segun su padre los peces pican mas el anzuelo cuando es temprano. Por primera vez su padre parecia saber lo que decia , asi que obligo a Stan a levantarse a esa hora.

Se dirigio al baño, tomo una ducha, se seco. Se cubrio la parte inferior con una toalla. Se paro frente al lavabo y se cepillo los dientes, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo ....

"KYAAAHH!!!!".- Grito al ver su cuello.

Su cuello con unas marcas de color morado rojizo, que eran visibles para cualquiera. Las toco y recordo lo sucedido la noche pasada con su mejor amig.. con Kyle. Se sonrojo al recordar esto pero pendo que probablemente fue una pesadilla/sueño o que fueron efectos secundarios de la medicina o solamente alucinaciones por tanto estres. Asi que se hizo de una bufanda roja, aunque afuera habia demasiado calor, pero, ¿que pasaria si alguien viese su cuello?.

E inesperadamente le llego un mensaje de Kyle:

"_Stan, recuerdas lo que paso ayer. Pues, espero que esto no sea un problema en nuestra amistad........... Despues de todo, debes admitir que no estuvo tan mal. En realidad lo disfrutaste y hasta me pedias que siga" _

Asi que, despues de todo no habia sido un sueño.

El chico estaba sonrojado y en estado de shock.

* * *

Llego el lunes, Por un momento se habia olvidado de Kyle y sus problemas amorosos y ... de Gary. Solo pensaba en lo malo que habia sido su fin de semana, mejor dicho, en lo horrible que habia sido , ya que a su "grandioso" padre se le olvido llevar el bloqueador solar, el bloqueador de insectos, su carro se descompuso y bueno, Stan era un chico muy guapo, cuidaba su fisico, su aspecto, su cara, pero sin llegar a lo metro. Pero , que se podia hacer contra los piquetes de mosquitos sin bloqueador?, o, no podia apagar el sol o simplemente no pudo haber detenido a Kyle y asi evitar esas horribles marcas en su cuello, por lo que tuvo que ir a la escuela con aquella horrible bufanda.

Entro al salon, se apresuro a llegar a su asiento, saludo a Kenny pero este no le respondio, ya que estaba muy entretenido con Butters. Saludo a todos , tambien a Gary y a Kyle, este ultimo se volteo hacia el y lo examino de pies a cabeza.

"Pero Stan, acaso tienes frio o algo por el estilo???".-Menciono sarcasticamente Kyle.

"Yo, ammm pues, veras".-

"Stan!!!! Te extrañe tanto".-Esbozo cierto rubio mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.-"Me extrañaste??".- Pregunto con tono de uke.

"_Maldito Gary, te juro que te mato".-_se dijo para si mismo Kyle.

"Huh algun problema Ky?".-Pregunto Gary.-"Ahh a ti tambien te extrañe. Pero no puedo cambiar a Stan por ti, asi que lo lamento. Pero no estes celoso, te puedo consolar".-

"Gaaahhh!! Te juro que te mato Gary!!!".-Le grito Kyle, mientras se paraba de su asiento.

"_De nuevo a lo mismo".-_Penso Stan.-"Ahh por cierto, Kyle.".-Hizo una breve pausa.-"Tengo que hablar contigo, en el recreo".-

El pelirrojo sostenia a Gary por el cuello de su camisa. Cuando Stan pronuncio estas ultimas palabras, Kyle y Gary dejaron de pelear e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Entro el señor Garrison y las estupidas clases empezaron.

El chico judio miraba con ansias el reloj del salon. Se sentia inseguro, no queria oir a su mejor amigo diciendole que ya no deberian de ser amigos, que se aleje de el o que lo odia mas que a Cartman...

* * *

Minuto a minuto, esto era un infierno para Kyle. Los minutos parecian horas y las horas le parecian años.

* * *

"RIIIING".-Por fin la campana que anuncia el receso sono.

Kyle volteo a ver a Stan, este estaba sentado en su asiento tranquilamente, mantenia cerados los ojos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Kyle "ambulante Diurno" Broflovski no menciono palabra alguna, se levanto de su asiento silenciosamente para que su amigo no se percate de su inoportuno escape.

"Kyle, te dije que debemos hablar".-

"GAAAH!!".-Grito el pelirrojo, parecia mas nervioso que Tweek.-"Ahh si emm, veras, hoy hay tacos para el almuerzo, si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos".-Y empezo a reirse nerviosamente.

El pelinegro saco una bolsa de su mochila y se la entrego a Kyle.

"Ahh que es esto?".-

"Bien, asi no tendremos que hacer fila".-Respondio Stanley.-"Mi madre hizo tacos ayer y bueno me dijo que comparta contigo y.....".-hizo una breve pausa.-"quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de el viernes".-

"ahhh valla, esa fiesta si que estubo salvaje".-y de nuevo comenzo con la risa nerviosa.

"Kyle deja el sarcasmo! eso no te queda".-

Se puso de pie frente a el pelirrojo y lo sujeto bruscamente de las muñecas acorralandolo contra la pared.

"Te dije que hablaremos de lo que paso el viernes".-

"Ahhh pero yo etto no paso nada".-

"No me lo vas a decir?".-Le pregunto.-"Entonces yo te obligare a que me lo digas".-

Su boca se poso en el cuello del pelirrojo, este solto un gemido al sentir la boca de su amigo.

"AHH, Stan?".-

"Te dije que te obligaria".-

Mientras que con una de sus manos bajo el cierre de la chaqueta naranja del judio y lo despojo de la camisa que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta. Seguia besando su cuello pero luego se dirigio al pecho del chico mientras que masajeaba los gluteos de este.

Kyle se dejo llevar, despues de todo no se podia resistir a la boca, a los calidos y salvajes besos, a las caricias de ese chico.

"AHH".-gimio una vez mas al sentir las manos de Stan tan cerca de su.... de su miembro.

"Valla parece que ya estabas excitado".-Se mofo de la situacion en la que se encontraba su amigo.-"Pero esto me gusta".-

Mientras desabrocho el pantalon de este y comenzo a estimularlo. Repentinamente su boca se poso en la parte intima del pelirrojo.

Kyle gemia como nunca en su vida, despues de todo el chico que le gustaba le estaba dando todo el placer que le podia dar.

"Me gusta tu sabor".-Pronuncio Stan.

"Stan, yo, yo.... yo".-Hizo una pausa.-"TE QUIERO!!!".-

En ese momento la puerta del salon de clases se abrio y el sujeto que la abrio era, ni mas ni menos que Gary Harrison, el archirival de Kyle en el amor, la pesadilla de Stan y bueno, en ese momento.... llegaria a ser el aliado de Kyle.

"Valla, empezaron sin mi".-Dijo al ver la posicion en la que se encontraban

El pelinegro se separo de inmediato de Kyle, se limpio la boca y se acomodo la ropa.

Kyle se sentia en cierto modo molesto, pues lo interrumpieron en el momento menos indicado.

Stan estaba molesto, pero a la vez avergonzado. Estaba mas avergonzado que molesto.

"GAAARYYY!".-Grito en modo de reproche, Kyle.-"AHORA DE VERDAD TE MATO!".-

"Callate, esto te conviene!".-

"Quee!!!?Eres un tarado!!!".-Grito el Broflovski.

El rubio agarro a Kyle por la cadera y sus labios se dirigieron a los de el.

"Ehhh???, por que hiciste eso!!!?"-

"Era la unica manera de que te calles!".-

Stan no entendia nada, queria golpear a Gary pero se resistio.

De regreso con Kyle y Gary.

"Te propongo un trato!".-Le susurro Gary a Kyle.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 5 :D**

**Waaa tarde 326729056879 años en hacerlo, hahahaha. **

**Bueno es que la escuela, las tareas , los examenes, Enlace :S**

**BUAA es muy estresante y aparte mi cerebro se habia secado, y bueno en cuanto a la historia le quedan 2 capitulos mas (Probablemente), y Gary ya tendra su parte 3 ....El titulo no tiene nada que ver.**

**Disfrutenlo :3 Graciass por leer y gracias por los reviews.**

**si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren alguna historia, diganme :D**

**~Adios**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6. Los buenos momentos, disfrutalos con Coca Cola :D

"Trato???".-Pregunto un absorto y sonrojado Kyle.

"Ahh pues veras, yo te queria proponer....".-Fue interrumpido.

"NO!".- Reclamo el pelirrojo.

"Vamos, que aun no he dicho nada hombre!!".-Se defendio el rubio.-"Mira, despues de verte a ti y a Stan en esta situacion tan comprometedora....."

"AHHH vamos, eso no ha sido nada, deberias haber visto lo que le hice en su casa".-Respondio orgullosamente.

_"Maldito Bastardo Judio".-_Penso el rubio mormon..-"Lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a la conclusion de que en realidad Stan y tu son tal para cual".-Esbozo Gary con cierto tono de tristeza.

_"Asi que hasta alguien como Gary tiene sentimientos, de cierto modo me da lastima".-_

"Bueno pero, ahora ya se que no tengo ningun chance con Stanley".-

"Espera!!! y a que viene todo esto??!".-

"Pues veras, en realidad no tengo ni la mas minima oportunidad de ganarte a Stan asi que, por favor por...".-

"QUE!!!?".-

"Solo por esta vez, dejate llevar y comparte lo tuyo".-Le susurro el mormon al judio, acercandose cada vez mas a este.

_"HUHH??".-_Penso Stanley_.-"Oh dios mio!! soy jodidamente gay!!".-_Mientras se limitaba a ver a aquellos dos chicos en tal acto.

"Ga-Gary".-Menciono Kyle entre gemidos.

"Vamos Kyle, te excitas facilmente".- Esbozo, al momento que sentia el miembro del pelirrojo.-"Por eso me gustas".-

El judio no pudo evitar sonrosarse y soltar un par de gemidos.

Marsh solo miraba, se habia resistido ya varias veces, incluso se mordio el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para evitar "tocarse" su sexo. Sin embargo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

"Dios, ni si quiera Misterion soportaria esto".- Susurro para si mismo, dicho esto , no lo penso mas, bajo el cierre de su pantalon y dirigio sus manos a su miembro ya excitado por tal escena.

Ni si quiera el sabia exactamente lo que hacia, solo sintio la necesidad de darse placer a si mismo. Sudaba, sudaba mucho, pero se sentia bien. Mantenia cerrados los ojos y estaba sonrojado.

Cuando Kyle y Gary se percataron de esto, se quedaron boquiabiertos, aun mas sonrojados que Stan, para ellos era la escena mas excitante que nunca habian visto y la cual no volverian a ver, por lo menos Gary.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevio a decir palabra alguno, o a interrumopir a el pelinegro, querian que la escena dure mas.

Pero, como todo lo bueno............. no es para siempre, tarde o temprano acabara acabando. (Pendejada mia XD )

Asi que, Stan termino...... y se percato de los dos chicos que no desviaban la mirada de el, no queriendo perderse ningun detalle. Se paro en seco, hiper sonrojado , se sentia demasiado avergonzado, quizo salir corriendo pero Gary y Kyle se lo impidieron.

"A donde señorito Marsh?".Le reclamo delicadamente Gary, poniendose en la puerta para evitar que Stanley se escape.

"Ahh emmm, etto, Tacos??".-Trato de excusarse

"Pero, no hace poco me dijiste que tu madre te dio almuerzo".-Menciono sarcasticamente Kyle.

"Ahh si, yo dije eso???".-Respondio nerviosamente el chico.

"No te escaparas".-Le dijo el rubio al oido.

El rubio lo tomo por la espalda, lo sujeto por las caderas mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Hey!! no te lo acapares todo!!.-Reclamo Kyle.

"No es mi culpa que no aproveches una buena comida".-

"_Bastardo".-_Penso.-"Bueno, de todos modos, Itadakimasu!!.-

Se acerco por delante a Stan y Gary, de tal modo que Stan quede en medio de los dos.

El pelirrojo lo tomo de la cara, se acerco lentamente a los labios del chico, lo beso, fue un beso largo y salvaje. Kyle dirigio una de sus manos a esa gran parte de su amigo; con la otra, tomo a Stanley de la mano y se la dirigio al miembro de el.

"KY-KYLE!".-Se forzo un poco.

"Stan, te ves tan lindo en esta situacion".-

Ante estas palabras, Stan se dejo llevar.

Kyle despojo a el pelinegro de su chamarra, lamio su pecho y bajo a la parte "sagrada" de este. Ahi se encontro con la ya excitada parte intima del pelinegro.

Stan se retorcia de placer.

Gary seguia lamiendole el cuallo, mientras lo embestia levemente.

"Hey Kyle ya basta!".-Le reclamo.

Kyle se aparto, mientras Gary posicionaba a Stan en el escritorio del profesor(a), con las manos en el escritorio y con el trasero en lo alto; pararon un rato, solamente para apreciar ese exquisito trasero por el cual todas las chicas suspiraban. Hasta que Gary se decidio a dar el primer paso, lo embestio por atras, una y otra vez, cada vez mas rapido y salvaje. Stan no podia hacer nada mas que aferrarse al escritorio y disfrutarlo.

Kyle solo veia, pero no le vasto con solo ver, queria sentirlo.

Asi que Gary sedio a pocisionarse en el suelo de la misma forma en la que se encontraban. Ya en el suelo, el judio se poso en frente de Stan. Se desabrocho el pantalon, se despojo de sus prendas intimas, dejando al descubierto su miembro.

Le hizo un ademan con la cabeza a Stanley, el chico tardo un poco en comprender lo el pelirrojo queria. Al principio se nego, pero despues acepto. Despues de todo, no era justo recibir y no dar.

Asi que, recibia placer y daba placer.........................

"RIIIING!!!".-Sono la campana que indicaba que el receso habria terminado.

Los han interrumpido justo en el momento menos indicado. Por lo menos unos de ellos habria logrado llegar al orgasmo.

Asi que, terminaron con el acto.

Stan termino rendido en su pupitre, le dolia el trasero y queria darse un baño.

Kyle se sento en su asiento, saco un libro y comenzo a leer, como si nada jamas hubiese pasado.

Gary, el se dirigio a la puerta del salon, para ir a buscar su almuerzo o al menos para beber algo.

"Huhh? Gary, a donde vas?".-Le pregunto Kyle.

"Ahh".-Fue lo unico que Stan atino a decir.

"Ahh, voy por una Coca Cola".-Dijo para despues sonreir.-"Despues de todo, las buenas comidas se disfrutan mas con Coca Cola".-Les dijo para despues soltar una risotada.

"GAAHHH!!!".-Esbozaron los dos.-"Ese Bastardo!!".

......................................................................................................................

Despues de eso, pasaron 2 dias y se enteraron de que Gary fue transferido.

No sin antes dejar una carta.

_"Stan, tu eres el hombre mas sexi con el que he estado. Me enamore a primera vista de ti, eres especial, tal vez por eso traes a medio colegio babeando por ti. Jamas te olvidare._

_Kyle, eres jodidamente judio y te odio, pero dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Me pregunto si ese es nuestro caso. Aun asi me la pase bien contigo._

_Los dos son muy especiales para mi, claro Stan es mi preferido __Kyle no te pongas celoso__._

_Bueno me tuve que ir por un problema, si quieren saber, preguntenle a su amigo Kenny......_

_Hasta luego, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver."_

"Gary".-Susurro Stan.

"Mormon hijo de Puta".-Maldijo Kyle.

"Jee, por lo menos sabemos que hay una persona a la que odias mas que a Cartman".-Menciono Stan.

"Tienes razon".-

"Pero, como dijo Gary, del odio al amor solo hay un paso".-Respondio Stan para luego reirse.

"AH en ese caso, te odio demasiado Stan".-

"Ky-Kyle".-Se sonrojo e inutilmente se tapo la cara para que Kyle no lo notase.

El pelirrojo lo tomo de las manos y le destapo la cara.

"Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas".-

"Bueno vamos, vamos por una Coca Cola".-Rompio drasticamente el encanto.

**Fin del cap 6 :3 **

**JAJA este capitulo, parece comercial de Coca Cola 3. Aww es qe estaba tomando Coca Cola en el momento en el que escribi el fic :)**

**:D Gary acepta las derrotas (?) , este no es el fin de Gary,tiene que ver con Kenny y Butters :D hahahahhahahahahahaha **

**Coca Cola ni South Park me pertenecen :B**

**Enjoy :9, REVIEWS??? hahhaa NTC .w.**


End file.
